Jay
'''Jay' is an Original Character, anthropomorthic cat, and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Jay is mostly serious when in battle, but has a lighter attitude outside of it, and is a fun person if you get to know him. However, this is shown little as he spends his free time living on a remote island with his family, giving little interaction with others. Jay is also very intelligent, but is very suspicious of others and can be pretty paranoid at times. Because of his love for his relatives, Jay constantly goes across the world to take out kaiju threats and keep them safe, and will never give up to save his loved ones. This can be a weakness, however, as his family can be used to make him do things. Interestingly, despite being half-cat, Jay is quite fine with eating meat, and is actually pretty good at cooking meals for his family and others. History Jay first appeared in the RPVerse when Plunderbird came across the remote island that he and his family lived on. Jay swiftly battled and defeated the kaiju, but let him escape. Afterwards, he traveled to Tokyo to battle The Crystal Cavalier with HellGoji, with the former leaving partway into the battle. A short time after, Jay participated in The Second Monster Island War. He mainly fought the Trilopods, and helped battle the leader, Trilogod, as well as Neo Magita when they appeared. More recently, he helped other kaiju defend Gensokyo from the Neo Empire by combating their forces. A while after this battle, he defended California from Garbage Monster, Hetzer, Heart Eater, and Tulák with the help of Birthgoji, Gomora, and Kyodai. Only two days afterwards, he fought Garbage Monster again as well as Hangyolas with the help of Makia in Nagoya. He would've fought Raigeki as well, but didn't get to when K.G.R. pilots interrupted. Soon after, he participated in The Third Monster Island War, helping Trahir and Godzilla (2014) battle Neo Magita in New York City. Abilities *Is surprisingly durable *Has cat-like speed, agility, and reflexes *Can see perfectly in the dark *Has enhanced senses of hearing and smell *Has a sentient, flaming sword that can levitate and can sense when a kaiju attacks an area *Can manipulate fire for uses like creating fireballs to throw or walls of fire as obstacles *Shirt is actually magic, allowing him to hold an infinite amount of items in his pockets *Is resistant to fire *Can manipulate ice and snow for uses like armor, shields, constructs, and weapons *Is resistant to the cold *Can manipulate shadows for uses like obscuring areas in darkness and becoming invisible *Can create illusions of himself that can still deal damage by themselves *Can stop time for a short time, and is as such unaffected by others stopping time *Is resistant to dark energy Weaknesses *Has sensitive ears, and is damaged more by sonic attacks. *Is damaged more by scalding hot water. *Eyes turn orange (fire), blue (ice), or black (shadow) when he uses an attack with that energy, giving an opponent knowledge as to what attack he will use. *Can easily be manipulated by getting his family involved. Trivia *Jay is Fr0stfur's first completely original OC. *Some of Jays qualities, such as him living on a remote island, were inspired by user DrGodzilla120. *The default color of Jay's eyes is blue. *Jay's appearance and name are inspired by Jayfeather from the Warriors series. *Garbage Monster is unofficially Jay's main rival, as they have fought each other twice in three days before. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Original Characters